A Shaman Theory rewrote
by Jeanne Diethel
Summary: Main characters are Yoh, Lys, Horo, Ren, and Hao. An elemental shaman guardian story where they will be the protectors of the Shaman King. Read and Write. Joke. Read and Reread. Joke again. Well, just review if you liked or not liked it review. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: A Shaman Theory

Chapter: Chapter 1 The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

Contact Me: You can e-mail meh at my e-mail or just pm me

Brother: Hey, sister, isn't it time you write a chapter yourself?

Writer: Get lost, BROTHER! Anyway, who gave you the right to mess up with my computer AND my story.

NOTE: Please…anyone who didn't like the previous story, sorry about it, BUT my brother wrote it, so please take the liberty of reading what I wrote.

1, 2, 3, BEGIN!

In the beginning the Great Spirits created 5 guardians or Thao to protect and guard. The five Guardians were representatives of the Elements; those elements were wind and lightning, water and storm, fire and…just fire, earth and stone, and lastly, snow and ice.

These are guardians of one ruler called…SHAMAN KING. They battled with a group of Rockshi shamans who once ruled this kingdom until the shaman king came and took over. Unfortunately, Hao Asakura was one of the great Thao Protectors.

He represented the element of fire, which the Great Spirits assigned him. But when it came time that the full forces of the Rockshi shamans attacked the kingdom of the Great Spirit called Erox (read i-rox), the Thao protectors protected the Kingdom against them.

It was a fierce battle, but a dark poison called, Estrovania, affected Hao. It was a poison that no one can see. It affects the mind. His mind was poisoned for one cause. He was attacked by a special kind of Rockshi shaman called Dark shaman.

These kinds of shamans tend to give their lives to the god of darkness and believe that the only living god is their dark god, Prokgi (read prok-ji). Hao was attacked and his mind was poisoned with an order to destroy and kill all.

Hao used his powers and betrayed his Thao comrades. He destroyed the kingdom and let the Rockshi shamans to rule, BUT…The Great Spirits refused to yield. They didn't give up; instead, the Shaman King defeated the Rockshi Shamans and sent a group of specialists to defeat Hao.

These specialists separated Hao's spirit from his body and deliberately locked his spirit in an enchanted ground where no spirits survive, that place was Earth. Including the 4 other Thao protectors, their spirits with their powers were sent over to Earth.

Apparently, when the Shooting star called Lago came to Earth, it suddenly awoken the Thao Protectors, reviving the Rockshi shamans too. And so the Great Spirit decided to choose another Shaman King by calling for a Shaman Fight.

Maybe, one may ask why the Great Spirits put the Protectors on Earth instead in killing them. Well, he did it because Earth is a very non-defensive planet (realm), and it's the role of the Great Spirit to protect the Universe that's why.

They placed the Thaos and their powers on every different side of the world. Like chi energy, which will protect any evil and any attackers who might try to destroy Earth. But it won't protect Earth to be destroyed by its own people.

By the time that the Shaman Fight started, the spirit of the Thao protectors hunted the grounds of Earth, looking for someone to be possessed and used. They still have the current instinct of protecting their Kingdom, but because they were in Earth, they protect Earth.

As the challenge of finding the Patch village began, many greedy and evil shamans wanted to join the fight in order to become the Shaman King and fulfill their own dreams.

And so the dark spirit called Prokgi summoned back the Rockshi shamans' spirits and possessed the other greedy shamans existing on Earth. Because only dirty and dark souls can he possess. Prokgi decided that if one of the Rockshi shamans would be the Shaman King, he would have Earth ruled over.

Prokgi let joined one strong group into the tournament. They brought light over instead of darkness, but beware. Yes, light is absolutely to destroy darkness, but too much light may give blindness.

They were a group called X-Laws. He wanted the Rockshi shamans to find and destroy any Thao protectors including Hao. Unfortunately, the Thao protectors were placed in America, UK (United Kingdom of Great Britain), Japan, and China.

In America, the Thao protector of Water and storm was placed. In UK, it was wind and lightning, in Japan, fire and Ice/Snow, and lastly in China, Stone/Earth.

Now this is how our characters met the Thao Protectors…

-- End Chapter 1 --

Writer: Umm…thanks for reading.

Brother: Well, whom are you talking to, sister? Darkness?

Writer: Nanda!

Brother: I'm sure no one's gonna read this boring fic! Buwah ha ha ha ha!

Writerdoes Marco-like glare at his brother PLEASE R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Story Title: A Shaman Theory

Chapter: Chapter 2 A life of sad affairs

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

Contact Me: You can contact me at There's not much to tell before a story starts but to read it. Anyway…

1, 2, 3, BEGIN!

"Scoundrel"

"Murderer!"

"You're one of them!"

"Poor you! You're just another assassin!"

"You are a parasite in our government!"

Ren Tao, frightened at the villagers, ran through the forest, beaten up by the city watch. He was 4 years old and was treated like a terrorist?

"I wish I were never born!"

He ran into a cold cave, far from home, and was so scared on how life would be always different from everyone. People were frightened at the Tao family, because of their history of being legendary assassins. Even it wasn't Ren's fault to be born in that kind of family; no one can change the fact that he is still a Tao.

Starting from when he was born, he had been taught to hate people around him but even he had been born in such a wicked world, he stood strong and believes that people aren't that bad, and maybe there was a reason why things are how they are.

"Why is everything so confusing?" He whispered silently, longing for a kind person to comfort him. He was thinking of her loving sister, picturing her face in his mind, hearing her beautiful and peaceful voice,…but suddenly the image was broken into pieces and the voice of his father roaring at him, "AS THE HEIR OF THE TAO FAMILY YOU SHOULD WIN THE SHAMAN FIGHT AND REIGN AS THE SHAMAN KING!"

As a sudden gust of fiery fire was sent before him, he closed his eyes and clenched his fist. Then out of the dark chasm came out a low and gentle voice saying, "Hey there, don't be sad! If they try to beat you, protect yourself. If they try to kill you, escape! Don't ever think life is unfair!"

He stood up breathless, capable of attacking any form of intruders that would try to harm him. Taking a few steps backward, he felt he had stepped onto something.

"Stop that!"

He looked back, only to see a broken, old, rusted sword lying on the ground. Completely bewildered by the thought of a talking weapon, he trashed out the idea and fancied it was only his imagination.

"Why are you turning your back on me?"

He jolted away and tried to hide, "Who are you? I mean…WHAT IN THE TEIN SHAN ARE YOU!"

"My name is Rockler; I mean that _was _my name before. You see, I was like you, a human with flesh and bones, but because of them Rockshi shamans I was completely ignored, my powers useless!"

"What do you want from me!"

"Isn't it a bit obvious? I want to be free."

"Free?"

"Yes. Too bad that isn't anymore possible. My only wish now is that to help the world in any way I can," he continued but with a more low and silent voice, "_like before"_

"What could I get if I free you? And besides, I heard about talking weapons taking control of their users. How could I know you won't do that to me?"

"Well…as a sword you can use me. I'm stuck inside of this broken weapon and this broken life, how could I jump out of here and take control of you?"

"Ummm….How did you get in there in the first place?"

"Look, I'm not in the mood to tell you my life! Stop playing around, and decide if you'll take me or what! I'm powerful, indestructible…and am magically enchanted!

Ren wordlessly stared at the influential weapon that stood before him. The sword seemed to be harmless, waiting to be picked up anytime he decides to.

"Powerful eh…?"

Writer: That was shamefully short! That was the best I could do! And uh-oh sorry for the one who suggested changing the roles of the characters, I tried to think of it with my brother but it really didn't work out. Okay, my job is to write, your job is to read then if you liked the fiction, review.


	3. Chapter 3

Story Title: A Shaman Theory

Chapter: Chapter 3 Green Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

Writer: This is the 3rd chapter as anyone knows. sigh this is the best I could do. Thank you for reading.

1, 2, 3, BEGIN!

"Hao…"

Talking to himself as memories flash back at him while in class, the teacher suddenly appeared before him, "How? Do you mean you can't do it? That very simple question I gave you, you can't answer? Are you sick?"

"Ah?" Lyserg, open mouthed, who suddenly awoke from his day-dream, realized everyone was staring at him, including his anxious friend Aztec and the Teacher.

"Are you okay, Diethel?" The teacher asked again.

"Um...Uh...Yeah." He shook off the bad memories that keep penetrating his concentration on the subject. "Oh, umm…I…am…okay. I'm fine. I ah…just forgot how to answer this…"

The teacher, who knows his lying, bought it and explained her question again, understanding his actions kindly. Later, after school, heading home, Aztec ran up to his friend Lyserg, "Hey, you were close back there. Good thing, teacher did some consideration to your situation or you might've become the laugh of the whole class."

"uh…Yeah."

"Is that it? An uh, Yeah for an answer? Well, fine then, just head home and continue your well earned solitude." He continued half-way back and shouted out cheery, "Just remember friend, it's been 7 years, forget about it!"

Annoyed, Lyserg half-whispered to himself, "Why does he have to shout that?" but ignored the comment and continued home.

He had been taken care of his uncle for quite some time now, and he appreciates it so much. His uncle is a high ranking officer in the military and a specialist; he usually goes to his underground home lab beneath their mansion. Lyserg had never been in the lab even though he was not prohibited to go there; he had a certain eerie feeling near the place, so he decided not to meddle into his uncle's affairs.

He strolled to the stairs to his room when suddenly a heavy knock came from the door. Knowing the other servants were so busy and might not even hear the knock, he decided to help and headed to the door.

As he opened it, a man in a military uniform appeared before him, and saluting, "Ah, you might be the Sir's nephew, I'm pleased to meet you, I'm Bryan" he stretched out a hand.

Lyserg ignored his pleasantries and said, "I'm sorry, if you like to talk to my uncle, he's right down in the basement, come in." Turning his back from the guest and leaving the door open, he was surprised for the military man remained still at the doorway and awaited.

"I'm sorry young Sir; I cannot enter the house without your uncle's permission, military etiquette."

"Hmm?" he gazed at Bryan for a while and began walking away, "I'll tell him you're here." He sighed while staring at the heavy wooden door in front of him that leads directly to the lab, "I guess it's the least I can do now. Military business -- I don't really understand it."

He opened the door and was amazed by the large and elegant library that greeted him in surprise. Huge books and shelves were in place at the vast basement of their house. Shaking off his amazement, he began searching for his uncle around the library. When he reached the center of the room, he saw an enchanted short sword floating mystically upon a magical circle.

Being human that can easily be drawn upon powerful items, he unknowingly neared the weapon. Morphin suddenly stormed in front of him from his pendulum and worryingly blocked his way. He shoved her gently aside and walked straight, then waking up from enchantment he found himself holding the shining weapon in his hand.

"Huh?"

"Eslifheoandae"

"Ah!" Alarmed by his doing, Lyserg tried to toss the weapon away from his hand, but suddenly, the words of enchantment the weapon spoke became runes that engraved upon the weapon and prevented him from throwing it away.

Knowing there's no escape, he gave up and calmly spoke, "Besides from enchantment spells, can you speak English?"

A soft and gentle voice of a female answered him, "Yes of course. I would not have to cast a spell upon you, if not that you would throw me away."

Bewildered, Lyserg asked, "Why are you here at my uncle's lab? What are you?"

"I appreciate your giving up and speaking to me, but I do not have much time left in my soul fusion upon this weapon, if you could allow me to transfer myself to you, I would be happily answering your questions. You uncle never listens, perhaps you understand."

"I don't really understand, but as a dowser who can read your intentions, your intentions are pure and honest. But I have one body and soul to keep, I cannot hand either to you."

"I know. That is why, I will be your second soul, a soul which empowers you and protects you, I will not overcome your true soul nor will I take over you, unless your will looses upon your own soul. I can explain more if you accept my plea, young hero."

"I don't know why I'm saying this, but I want to say…..

Writer: Yes or no? Okay, anyway, I just wrote this for a very short time, so please be considerate if I have errors, but I like critiques who give hurting opinions. Lol However, whether you liked it or not, the choice is yours if you want to review, I don't blame you for whichever you choose. All right, thank you for reading.


End file.
